Kim Doah
Years Old |height= 163cm |group= Hinatazaka46 |Team= 3rd Generation |debuted= December, 2018 / 3rd Generation |colour= 7DC7EA |}} Kim Doah is a member of Hinatazaka46's 3rd Generation. Trivia * Is said to look like Kim Sohye. * Education: SOPA Music Department. * Favourite food: Rice cakes, green tea, and cherries. * Favorite colors: magenta and gray. * Enjoys listening to ASMR and disco music. * Allergies: cat hair. * Is a character on the web-drama “I Am Not a Robot” (로봇이 아닙니다) * Would like to visit Hong Kong and U.S.A. * Her role model is Krystal Jung and she is also a fan. * Has asymmetrical eyelids. Her left eye has 2 creases but her right eye has 1 thick crease. * Can blink really fast, she was the fastest to blink among the children in her grade 2 class. * Has firm and plump cheeks, when poking and pinching her face it doesn’t hurt her. * Can do an impression of Bonobono, a large dog’s bark and a small dog bark. * When she laughs, even if it is after a while, she can easily put a straight face. * Practices her rap a lot because she believes she can do better if she works hard. * Did freestyle on an audition programme and got an A grade. * Drinks ‘Apple and Kale juice’ once a day for her diet. * Doesn’t eat much but she loves to eat, so she finds it hard to be on a diet. * People always tell her to believe she can do it, but she doesn’t believe and thinks she is just an ordinary person and have too many things to improve. * Got casted on the streets, she didn’t tryout to be a celebrity. * When she gets new opportunities, she always doubts herself rather than having confidence. * Doesn’t think she is good enough to be qualified. * Gets stressed out a lot because she solves things herself, she doesn’t ask others for help. * Doesn’t like to rely on others and wants to be independent. * Her character on TV is being straight forward to others, but in real life she is the opposite. She worries that her character when she is on TV makes others uncomfortable. * When she is practicing or asking favours of someone, she doesn’t speak straightforward to them, she asks them nicely rather pointing things out. * Wishes people (fans) will not misunderstand her and let her show them her various characters, because sometimes people hide their emotions. She wants to show the real self. * Says she is physically healthy but she often gets small illnesses such as headaches, rhinitis,etc because she gets them often, she gets tired easily, but they are not serious illnesses. She is worried she will disappoint fans because she might not be in a good condition some days. Single Participation 'Hinatazaka46 A-Sides' * Kyun (3rd Row) * Doremisolasido (3rd Row) * Konna ni Suki ni Natchatte Ii no? (3rd Row) * Sonna Koto Nai yo (3rd Row) 'Hinatazaka46 B-Sides' Category:Hinatazaka46 3rd Generation Category:2003